Un jeu, des clés, une destinée ?
by lemonjess69
Summary: Bella et Alice font une fête chez-elles, un jeu y est jouer et une rencontre intéressante y sera faite. Est-ce que ce sera pour la vie ou que pour une nuit ? OS LEMON


Voilà, nous y étions. La première personne que l'on attendait frappait à la porte. Au lieu de me précipiter vers la porte pour l'ouvrir comme il se devait, je fus prise de panique. Les sueurs froides apparurent sous mes bras, le long de ma colonne vertébrale ainsi qu'au creux de mes seins. Mes mains tremblaient et mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je bloquai avant même d'avoir effectué un pas. Mon corps refusait de bouger de par lui-même, pourtant, j'attendais cette soirée depuis si longtemps. Mais voici qu'au moment venu, alors que j'étais prête, que tout était prêt et prévu à la seconde près avec Alice, mon corps ou bien mon esprit, je ne pouvais distinguer lequel pour le moment, m'empêcha de bouger, voir même de parler.

Voyant que la sonnette retentissait de nouveau, Alice, ma coloc' de la Fac, me poussa gentiment du chemin pour aller ouvrir. Il fallait dire que si elle ne m'avait pas déplacée sur le côté, elle n'aurait pas pu passer, puisque je prenais tout le couloir en largeur. Notre appartement était assez minuscule, il fallait le dire. Nous n'étions pas riches et vivions avec nos bourses et quelques petits boulots par-ci, par-là que nous pouvions dénicher pour boucler nos fins de mois. C'était ça vivre en appart', loin de sa famille et sans-le-sou.

Lorsque je sentis un poids sur mes bras, je réalisai que je n'étais toujours pas revenue de ma torpeur et que Lice m'avait mis le manteau d'un mec que je ne connaissais pas entre les mains. Je le regardai et l'examinai quelques secondes avant de me faire déranger par Alice qui voulait que je bouge mon petit cul du couloir pour le laisser entrer.

-Allez Mlle. B, rends-toi utile et va porter ce manteau sur ton lit comme convenu, me dit ma coloc', excitée comme une puce que notre premier invité soit arrivé.

Le manteau était de style sportif – vert avec des manches en cuir noir et des boutons pressions sur le devant –, tout comme le mec qui venait de franchir le pas de notre appartement. Il était très grand, semblait musclé, fort et avait les cheveux courts bruns. Il devait être soit un joueur de football américain pour la Fac, soit dans l'équipe de Rugby.

J'allai déposer son manteau qui sentait bon l'après-rasage au pied de mon lit et ressortis de la pièce au même moment que le son de la sonnette retentissait à nouveau. Ma super amie courut à nouveau à la porte et fit entrer un charmant jeune homme dont je savais qu'elle avait kiffé sur lui à l'université. Il était blond, grand, poli, posé, presque tout à fait l'inverse d'elle, me dis-je en étouffant un rire. Je pris son manteau de cuir et allai le poser sur mon lit et je fis de même pour tous les autres que nous attendions avant le repas. Un seul manquait selon Alice.

J'allai donc jeter un œil au repas en attendant son arrivée, pour être certaine que rien ne brûle et que le tout soit parfait. Nous faisions un dîner entre amis et par la suite une petite soirée suivrait.

Lorsque je retournai au salon voir nos invités qui se trouvaient avec Alice, les conversations allaient bon train. Je vis une place de libre à côté d'une belle blonde, je vins pour m'asseoir mais à nouveau la sonnette se fit entendre. Alice en grande conversation avec son beau blond, je ne désirais pas les déranger, donc j'allai ouvrir. Je m'attendais à une fille mais non… Un grand mec, élancé et beau comme un Dieu, me sourit, mal à l'aise, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mon cœur fit un raté en voyant ce charmant sourire en coin. Je crois que j'avais dû retenir ma respiration puisque j'avais du mal à retrouver mon souffle lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens. J'étais incapable de bouger de l'entrée, ni lui d'ailleurs. Ce fut une Alice, curieuse de voir mon non-retour au salon, qui vint nous sortir de notre bulle. Elle sauta dans les bras de ce dernier qui fut légèrement surpris par son comportement. Elle me balança son manteau dans les bras pour que j'aille le mettre dans ma chambre, puis elle partit avec lui bras dessus, bras dessous vers le salon.

_Qui était-il ?_ Alice ne m'en avait jamais parlé. Jamais un homme ne m'avait procuré ce genre de sensation. J'étais entrée en transe lorsqu'il avait croisé mon regard, il m'avait complètement hypnotisée, prise dans ses filets. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter à cela, nous avions une soirée en vue et je devais m'en tenir au plan d'Alice pour le repas et la soirée.

J'allai donc en cuisine et fis les cocktails que ma chipie de coloc' m'avait demandé de faire pendant qu'elle divertissait les invités. C'était à se demander si je n'étais pas sa bonne, me demandai-je sincèrement en repoussant la porte à battant avec mon dos, les mains remplies de consommations posé sur un plateau. Je commençai à faire la distribution à chacun et lorsque j'arrivai près de la table à café, je m'enfargeai dans le tapis qui était en dessous et me sentis partir en vol plané au-dessus de la table; les consommations allant s'étaler partout au sol et sur le tapis. Je m'attendais à subir le même sort qu'elles, mais cela n'arriva pas.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, quelqu'un m'avait retenue en m'encerclant la taille doucement mais assez fermement pour ne pas que je me fasse mal. Je jetai un œil aux manches de la chemise à qui appartenaient ces bras et vis que c'était l'Apollon de tout à l'heure. Je regardai rapidement Alice qui souriait à pleine dent, fière de la situation, aucunement choquée de sa moquette qui était tâchée. Le rouge me monta rapidement aux joues et j'essayai de me retourner pour le voir et me dégager rapidement. _J'avais l'air de quoi moi ? _Il était là, ne voulant pas desserrer son emprise sur moi, souriant. Il voulait ma perte ou quoi ce soir ?

-Je… commençai-je avant de me faire couper par la grande blonde.

-Il faudrait nettoyer avant que ça tâche, dit-elle en me regardant, puis Alice.

-Oui, réussis-je à dire avant de sentir les bras de cet homme me relâcher.

J'entrai rapidement dans la cuisine faisant battre la porte pour aller y chercher guenille et produit pour nettoyer le tout. En revenant au salon, _IL_ était là à m'attendre, voulant m'aider. Il était trop craquant ! Je voulus décliner son offre mais il me prit le produit et le linge et me demanda simplement de ramasser les coupes non brisées, qu'il s'occupait du reste. Vraiment je devais rêver !

Ceci fait, Alice vint m'aider pour finir d'offrir les boissons et nous discutâmes quelques minutes avant que l'un des estomacs ne se fasse entendre.

-Humm, ça sent bon, que mange-t-on? demanda le grand brun.

-Une spécialité de Mlle. B, du poulet, annonça Alice fièrement.

-J'espère qu'il va être aussi bon qu'il le sent, ajouta le colosse.

-N'en doute même pas M. E, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis elle remit son attention sur le grand blond qu'elle avait surnommé M. J, à son arrivée.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se surnomme par nos initiales? Demanda le grand à la peau mate à mes côtés, qui me reluquait de trop près.

-Ça fait partie du jeu, dit Alice. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant et intriguant de ne pas connaître le prénom de l'autre, finit-elle en riant.

-Quel jeu? Demanda la grande blonde qui était intriguée et craintive à la fois.

-Ok, j'explique le jeu et à vous de savoir si cela vous intéresse. J'ai pensé faire le jeu des trousseaux de clés. Chaque homme de cette pièce met ses clés de voiture dans un bol, les filles ne regardent pas – c'est évident. Par la suite, un mec passe le bol aux filles et elles doivent prendre un trousseau et puisque nous sommes un nombre pair, autant de femmes que d'hommes, cela fonctionnera parfaitement, nous dit Alice les yeux brillants.

Je n'aimais pas cette lueur qui y brillait, c'était mauvais.

-Et que se passe-t-il après? Demanda à son tour le grand blond.

-La fille et le mec font les activités à deux. Donc, si nous jouons aux cartes, ils sont en équipe. Si nous dansons, bah… ils dansent ensemble, dit-elle en levant les mains au ciel innocemment.

-C'est tout? Demanda une autre blonde, qui dévorait du regard mon Apollon.

-Oui, à moins que vous décidiez qu'il y ait plus, là je n'ai pas de contrôle sur la suite, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard circulaire sur tous les invités incluant moi. Vous acceptez, oui ou non ?

Tous se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant d'accepter.

-Parfait, s'écria ma lutine survolté.

Elle alla chercher un bol assez grand pour recevoir les trousseaux des quatre mecs ici présent. Elle donna le récipient au grand brun en face d'elle. Chacune d'entre nous fermâmes nos yeux et nous entendîmes les clés tomber au fond du plat en verre.

-Ok, on commence par qui ? Demanda celui à la peau mate qui se trouvait toujours à mes côtés et collant comme jamais, le bol à la main.

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par nos hôtesses ? Se risqua de dire celui à la chevelure cuivrée et en bataille.

Mon cœur accéléra, ainsi que ma respiration. Et si je tombais sur celui à côté de moi ! Autant mourir, non il fallait que ça soit lui… Je secouai la tête, mais non, tu as une chance sur quatre, réveille-toi !

Il me passa le récipient, je pris une grande respiration et regardai à l'intérieur. Volkswagen, Volvo, Jeep et Audi s'y retrouvaient. Comment ces mecs pouvaient se payer cela ? Les seules clés qui me semblaient usées étaient celles de la Volks. Je plongeai ainsi donc la main et priai intérieurement que ça soit les bonnes. Volvo. Je ne savais pas à qui elles étaient je le saurais bien assez tôt. Je tendis le bol à Alice qui, sans hésitation, prit celles de l'Audi. La blondasse qui reluquait toujours l'Apollon pigea celles de la Volks et l'autre blonde qui était très jolie, prit celles qui restaient. Jeep.

-Maintenant que c'est fait, le propriétaire des clés va rejoindre celle qui les possède, dit Alice le plus posément possible.

Je vis les couples se former tranquillement et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque que je vis le Dieu Grec se placer devant moi. Je pensais suffoquer, tant la pression qui était dans mes poumons m'empêchait de reprendre mon souffle.

-Ça va aller ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête dans l'affirmative, essayant de laisser pénétrer l'air jusqu'à mes poumons.

-Oui ça va aller, ça lui arrive souvent quand elle est en état de choc, lança Alice en rigolant à travers la pièce.

Je tournai vivement mon regard vers elle et lui lançai un regard noir. Avoir eu des fusils à la place des yeux, elle serait morte sur le champ. J'avais les joues en feu. Elle me foutait la honte devant tous. Et lui… lui… au lieu de prendre pour moi, se mit à rire doucement. À croire qu'ils étaient de connivence ces deux-là ! Il me tendit la main, je lui tendis ses clés.

-Non, elles peuvent attendre, me dit-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne, puis embrassa le dessus de celle-ci avant de se présenter. M. E et vous ?

-Mlle. B., lui répondis-je au même moment que mes joues prirent une teinte rosée.

Alors que je lui répondais, Alice émit un cri strident. Elle se retrouva avec le beau blond qu'elle voulait tant. Folle de joie, elle était sur le point de faire comme les feux d'artifice et d'exploser. Je ne pus faire autrement que de rire face à son comportement enfantin. Pour ce qui était des deux blondes, celle qui ne voulait que mon M. E était prise avec celui à la peau mate et l'autre blonde avec l'autre M. E. Ils étaient beaux à voir ces deux-là.

Alice annonça qu'il était temps de passer à table, j'allai donc l'aider à servir les couverts et après avoir bu 4 bouteilles de vin, le repas prit fin. Je commençais déjà à me sentir évasée et mes sens s'éveillèrent, mais je voulais profiter de cette soirée entre amis. On desservit et mit le tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine, se disant que ça irait au lendemain.

M. E., le grand brun, nous fit jouer à un jeu pour boire. Nous avions des questions à répondre et si c'était erroné le couple devait boire. À cause de moi, nous avons dû boire souvent, je me sentais mal mais mon M. E, ne disait rien et rigolait de mes mauvaises réponses. Mlle. T. était déjà paf et réclamait déjà son lit. Son compagnon ne voulait pas partir immédiatement, mais il n'eut pas le choix lorsque cette dernière se retrouva endormie contre lui. Alice lui donna l'adresse de cette dernière et ils partirent en taxi. La suite ? Aucune idée. Deux taches de moins ! Pensai-je en rigolant tout haut.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Me demanda le grand brun.

-Le chien mouillé est enfin parti avec sa greluche, dis-je en riant ouvertement.

Je ne fus pas la seule à le penser puisque j'entendis les autres se joindre à moi.

-Ok, ok, maintenant qu'on commence à bien se connaître que diriez-vous de jouer au strip poker ? Demanda le grand baraqué entre deux respirations.

-Euh… hésitai-je sérieusement.

Je n'avais jamais joué et devoir me déshabiller devant tous ne m'enchantait guerre.

-Laisse toi aller, B. on est ici pour s'amuser, gloussa Alice suite à sa réplique avant de se resservir à boire.

-T'en fais pas, je ne suis pas si mauvais, je vais veiller à ton jeu, me glissa à l'oreille mon bel Adonis.

Caressant ainsi mon oreille de son souffle chaud, il m'en donna des frissons. Nos têtes étaient si près l'une de l'autre, à cet instant même… Je dus me reculer un peu sur ma chaise pour reprendre mes esprits.

-Ok, soufflai-je, à reculons.

Je ne pouvais pas les décevoir, pas lui…

-Yess ! S'écrièrent le lutin maléfique et M. muscle.

On m'expliqua rapidement les règles en brassant les cartes. Chaque joueur doit porter au maximum 5 vêtements différents (par exemple : 1 pull, 1 t-shirt, 1 paire de chaussettes, 1 pantalon et 1 slip font 5). Les lunettes, les bijoux, les serre-têtes ou tout autre objet de ce genre ne sont pas admis comme vêtements. Une fois que le joueur a perdu, il doit enlever définitivement 1 vêtement. Et ceci, encore, jusqu'à la nudité complète. Le dernier joueur à ne pas être entièrement nu gagne la partie.

Je souhaitais bien franchement ne pas me rendre à la nudité complète, mais… Non, tu n'es pas seule dans cet appartement.

-Ah oui ! J'ajoute une règle. Si l'un dans le couple se déshabille l'autre le doit aussi, ajouta Mlle R.

Les cartes furent distribuées.

J'eus une paire de trois et M. E. une suite. Je fus celle qui avait le plus bas, donc nous fûmes obligés d'enlever un morceau. Ce furent mes bas de nylon pour moi et ses bas pour lui.

Après quelques tours de table, Alice était en soutien-gorge, Mlle R. était sein nue et moi j'avais que mes bas d'enlevés.

-Mec t'es trop fort, dis M. J. à mon partenaire de jeu.

-On continue ou on arrête là ? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

-Euh… B. as-tu une chambre de libre ? Demanda le colosse sérieusement.

-Non, désolée E., lui dis-je surprise de sa demande.

Il sorti son téléphone portable et passa un coup de fil.

-Habille-toi, ma beauté, on va aller finir ce strip poker ailleurs, dit-il à Mlle. R en lui prenant un sein devant nous et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Je fus stupéfaite de voir cela, mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ressentis une excitation parcourir mon corps. Malgré tout l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité, j'avais tout de même encore une certaine gêne qui se mélangeait étrangement à une douce chaleur qui sillonnait en moi.

-Le taxi s'en vient vous feriez mieux de vous habiller, leur suggéra fortement le grand blond en évitant du regard cette vue qu'ils nous offraient.

Ce fut vite fait. Même Mlle R. dû se dépêcher pour finir d'ajuster sa robe puisque le taxi était déjà arrivé et les attendait. Lorsqu'ils claquèrent la porte d'entrée, il ne restait plus que nous quatre. On se regarda et tous se mirent à rire. Tout avait été tellement rapide qu'aucun de nous n'avait eu le temps de réagir.

Alice remit finalement sa robe, et nous offrit un nouveau verre à tous, ce que chacun avons accepté. Il n'était que 23h30 sur la montre de mon Apollon. Vers minuit, Alice et M. J. voulurent avoir un peu d'intimité afin de mieux se connaître avaient-ils dit. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la chambre de ma coloc', la bouteille de téquila à la main.

Il ne restait que nous. Lui. Moi. Et les rires des deux autres au loin, derrière une porte close.

Je le regardai indirectement avant d'accrocher mon regard au sien. Il me souriait. Son sourire en coin qui m'avait tant fait fondre à son arrivée. Je sentais à nouveau cette chaleur qui m'avait envahie tout à l'heure. Par contre, cette fois-ci, elle se centralisait plus en mon bas-ventre.

-Ils ont l'air occupés. Et si on partait pour les laisser seuls ? Me demanda-t-il sur le ton de la connivence.

_Partir ? Pour aller où ? Avec lui ?_ Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues ne sachant que répondre à cette question. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure, signe de nervosité chez moi.

-Je ne mords pas et on pourrait être plus tranquille qu'ici, me dit-il gentiment de sa douce voix de ténor. Avant d'ajouter, qu'il aimait lorsque je rougissais.

Me voyant encore hésiter à sa proposition et rougir encore plus, il me supplia de par son regard.

-OK, finis-je par lui répondre en lui rendant timidement son sourire.

On alla chercher nos manteaux et mon sac. Il appela un taxi, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions en état de conduire, puis nous partîmes vers une adresse quelconque qu'il avait donnée au chauffeur. En arrivant devant un immeuble à Condos, il paya le chauffeur, puis en gentleman qu'il était vint m'ouvrir la portière et me conduisit devant une porte close, portant le chiffre 12, du luxueux édifice. En entrant, il me demanda si je désirais un dernier verre. J'acceptai volontiers. Je le suivis au salon et fus surprise d'apprendre que c'était chez lui et non chez ses parents comme je m'y attendais. Je m'assis sur le canapé en cuir noir et attendis qu'il revienne me voir avec une bouteille de téquila à la main, citron et sel de l'autre ainsi que deux verres à shooter. Il nous servit, un, deux, trois, peut-être six ou sept fois chacun, avant que je ne me lève pour me rendre à la chaîne Hifi dans le but d'y mettre de la musique pour danser.

Il vint m'aider avant que je ne bousille son système, dès les premières notes je me mis à danser sur du Disco. Ne sachant pas danser, je faisais n'importe quoi. Tant que je bougeais, c'était parfait pour moi. Il souriait de me voir danser seule alors qu'il était adosser à l'étagère derrière lui. Il avait remonté ses manches au niveau de ses coudes et avait déboutonné un ou deux - je ne pourrais le dire - boutons du haut de sa chemise. Lorsque la chanson pris fin, une autre débuta mais c'était sur un air de zouk qu'il me dit. Ne connaissant pas cette musique, il vint vers moi et me susurra doucement à l'oreille si j'acceptais qu'il m'apprenne à danser. Sa voix avait été chaude et sensuelle, rarement un homme m'avait parlé ainsi. Je pouvais encore ressentir son souffle chaud qui était venu me chatouiller le cou, ce qui m'avait provoqué un frisson qui m'avait traversé l'épine dorsale - de bien-être - à ce moment.

Je lui glissai à l'oreille un petit oui, qui lui démontrait ma motivation à apprendre. Il remit la chanson au début puis je me mis à caresser sensuellement mon corps partant d'en bas pour remonter vers le haut de ma tête. J'avais maintenant les bras en l'air, à ce moment il arriva dans mon dos et il se colla à moi. Il saisit mes bras les caressants avec douceur du bout des doigts et descendant lentement en suivant chaque courbe de mon corps, à ce toucher, une décharge me traversa. Ses mains arrivèrent au niveau de mes seins, il les traça légèrement, je frémis, il continua sa progression pour atterrir sur mes hanches. Il me les saisit et il amorça un déhanchement sensuel, se collant davantage à mes fesses, j'essayai de suivre la cadence qu'il m'avait imposée. Pas facile. Mon bassin avait tendance à rouler de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique. Sans vraiment m'en apercevoir - dû à l'alcool et au plaisir que j'avais - j'appuyai un maximum mes fesses sur son bas-ventre ainsi que son entrejambe. Cette friction sur son pénis réveilla machinalement ce dernier qui commença à se manifester.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? J'étais incontrôlable et j'aimais ça. Je lâchais mon fou avec un homme qui semblait répondre à mes caresses. Il me saisit délicatement la nuque d'une main et empoigna ma hanche de l'autre, il me fit me baisser en avant de lui toujours en ondulant lentement nos hanches et causant cette délicieuse friction entre nos deux corps. Il me surprit agréablement lorsque ses mains saisirent fermement mes fesses en coupe et les comprimèrent contre son érection qui était plus qu'apparente contre mes fesses.

Toujours penchée en avant j'étouffai un rire, me redressai et me retournai pour lui faire face, une moue que je voulais provocatrice sur mon visage. Il reprit les commandes de la danse. Il me retourna pour me coller à lui, ses mains allèrent rejoindre mes hanches. J'avais beaucoup de mal à suivre chacun de ses pas sans trébucher, mais mes yeux ancrés dans les siens me firent oublier ma maladresse. Il mit une de ses mains délicatement sur ma gorge me faisant pencher au maximum de ma capacité vers l'arrière puis m'aida à effectuer une rotation de mon buste. Sa main autour de ma gorge glissa jusqu'à mes seins, les frôlant par-dessus le tissu de ma robe. Il dût s'apercevoir que mes tétons s'étaient naturellement durcis suite à ses caresses et que je provoquais le même effet sur lui, que lui sur moi. En me redressant, nos yeux s'ancrèrent à nouveau, ils reflétaient tout le désir réciproque que l'on ressentait l'un pour l'autre.

Il approcha doucement son visage du mien, en faisant glisser son souffle chaud et saccadé le long de mon visage. En pensant qu'il déposerait ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, je fermai les yeux. Mais au lieu cela, il déposa sa bouche sur mon cou, me fit un léger baiser puis lécha sensuellement mon cou humide jusqu'à mon lobe qu'il mordilla et suçota, tout en faisant balader ses mains sur mon corps qui se consumait de désir pour lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper une plainte de satisfaction. Je crus sentir qu'il souriait contre ma peau. Il m'enlaça par la taille, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et je le vis là, devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres me regardant tendrement mais avec une lueur d'avidité dans le regard. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de lécher doucement mes lèvres de ma langue humide.

À ce signe de ma part, il baissa doucement la tête et vint déposer ses lèvres savoureuses tendrement sur les miennes. Je léchai du bout de ma langue sa lèvre inférieure demandant ainsi accès à sa bouche que je désirais tant depuis la première minute de notre rencontre. Il accéda à ma requête tout en resserrant sa prise autour de mes hanches pour m'approcher de lui au maximum. Mes mains s'étaient logées dans sa tignasse, nos langues se livraient de nombreux combats. Ils n'avaient rien de doux, sensuels oui, mais urgents. Comme si nous en avions besoin pour vivre, que cela nous était vital.

Cette sensation que me procuraient nos baisers raviva la flamme en moi au niveau de mon bas-ventre. C'était chaud, j'avais un désir brulant de ne faire qu'un avec lui, je mouillais pendant qu'il posa l'une de ses mains sur mes fesses et l'autre sur mes seins. Nous avions dû mettre fin à nos baisers pour reprendre notre souffle et s'offrir un sourire, mais cela était toujours de courte durée avant de replonger sur les lèvres de l'autre. Tout en m'embrassant, il me souleva de terre en me prenant les fesses en coupe sous ma robe et j'enroulai mes jambes étroitement autour de sa taille. À ce contact mon clitoris palpita d'excitation.

Rapidement, je me retrouvai sur le divan me faisant dévorer du regard. À ce moment, je ne désirais qu'une chose : qu'il me fasse sienne. À partir de ce moment tout se fit rapidement, mes bas furent déchirés, il glissa ses mains sous ma robe, un autre bruit de déchirure se fit entendre, cela sous-entendait que c'en était fini de mon boxer rose à dentelle qui se retrouva en lambeau à ses pieds. Il me tira à lui, m'embrassa avec empressement puis me mit de dos et m'aida à me positionner sur le divan à genoux, les fesses en l'air et je dus me maintenir au dossier du divan. Il releva ma robe et déposa un baiser sur l'une de mes fesses. J'entendis le bruit de sa boucle de ceinture puis une fermeture éclair s'ouvrir. Au moment où je voulus me retourner pour l'admirer il me saisit par les hanches, cela me surpris un peu, puis il passa rapidement un doigt entre mes lèvres déjà bien humidifiées, ce qui me fit gémir légèrement.

-Tu es à moi, l'entendis-je murmurer avant de le sentir s'enfoncer en moi lentement.

Nous avions gémi ensemble tant la sensation de l'autre était exquise. Il avait fait une légère pause, mais moi je n'en voulais pas, je serrai de mes mains le dossier du divan et me mis à bouger mes hanches rapidement sur son pénis pour lui faire comprendre d'y aller vite et fort, voilà tout ce que mon corps voulait. Il comprit puisqu'il m'empoigna férocement les hanches, avant de commencer ses va-et-vient rapides et intenses. Chaque coup me faisait gémir toujours plus fort, c'était comme j'aimais, forte et sauvage, la chaleur qui montait dans mon corps. Plus ses mouvements étaient rapides et plus j'empoignais le dossier faisant craquer le cuir sous mes doigts. Nos respirations étaient saccadées, nos corps se mouvaient au même rythme que la musique qui continuait de jouer. Je fis glisser l'une de mes mains jusqu'à mon clitoris, je n'en pouvais plus, je désirais jouir avec lui, mais avant que je n'aie pu appuyer, sa main enleva la mienne.

-Pas maintenant, me dit-il en se retirant de moi.

Je me tournai vers lui, un air outré sur le visage. Il me sourit et m'attira vers lui après avoir enlevé son pantalon. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches pour me coller davantage contre son pénis en érection. En levant une jambe, il m'aida à faire le tour de son bassin avec celles-ci. Il nous emmena dans un souffle saccadé vers le mur le plus proche. Il m'y appuya durement et me retint avec son corps avant de défaire le nœud de ma robe. Il dénuda ainsi mes seins qu'il admira avant de fondre sur ceux-ci. Il prit l'un de mes tétons en bouche alors qu'il s'amusait à titiller l'autre entre son pouce et son index. La chaleur de sa bouche ainsi que les cercles et les succions qu'il y faisait, me firent gémir de plaisir, réchauffant à nouveau mon bas-ventre qui ne désirait que son pénis en moi.

-Je… je te veux, le suppliai-je dans un souffle saccadé.

Il releva son regard envieux vers moi, remonta ma robe d'une main et me bloqua la taille de l'autre.

-Impatiente… me murmura-t-il de sa voix sensuelle.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres lui montrant mon désir intense pour lui. Au même moment, il me pénétra de son pénis me faisant soupirer d'aisance contre sa bouche.

Il fit un premier va-et-vient rapide et sauvage qui me fit gémir fortement, il recommença alors son petit jeu à plusieurs reprises en m'écrasant toujours plus férocement contre le mur. À ce rythme intense, le plaisir qui me consumait allait exploser, mes mains accrochées à ses cheveux et mes cris et la respiration de M. E indiquaient que nous allons jouir très bientôt.

-Encore… plus fort, réussis-je à lui dire entre deux cris.

Ses coups de rein se firent plus forts, plus rapides, plus intenses, plus brutaux. Il glissa l'une de ses mains entre nous pour venir pincer mon clitoris. Je sentis ma chair se contracter violemment autour de son pénis, l'agrippant je laissai échapper un long gémissement pendant que l'orgasme nous frappa violement. Dans un dernier cri de plaisir nous criâmes à l'unisson.

Totalement hors d'haleine, il me soutenait difficilement. Lorsqu'il reprit une respiration normale, il se retira et me déposa au sol. Il dût me soutenir lorsque mes jambes faiblirent, menaçant de m'écrouler.

Je remis ma robe en place avant qu'il ne me propose de m'asseoir sur le divan. Il me porta jusque-là, enfila son boxer puis s'assit à mes côtés. Je posai ma tête sur son torse puis fermai les yeux en repensant à ce que je venais de vivre.

Une légère secousse me fit les rouvrir.

-Je te propose d'aller au lit, ce sera plus confortable, me dit-il en souriant avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Mais… mais Alice va s'inquiéter de mon absence, lui dis-je angoissée en repensant que je n'étais pas chez moi et à pourquoi je n'y étais pas.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous réglerons tout ça demain, me dit-il pour me calmer. En attendant, un bon lit douillet vous attend princesse, me dit-il de sa douce voix de ténor puis me sourit de nouveau.

Il se leva, me tira vers lui, enlaça ma taille, en m'embrassant la tempe et m'emmena vers une chambre.

Sa chambre.

_Merci Alice, pensai-je en souriant avant de m'endormir dans les bras de M. E. _

To be continue... _  
_


End file.
